Question: Last Thursday, Daniel walked to a grocery store around noon and decided to buy a gallon of milk for $3.16. Daniel handed the salesperson $6.77 for his purchase. How much change did Daniel receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Daniel received, we can subtract the price of the gallon of milk from the amount of money he paid. The amount Daniel paid - the price of the gallon of milk = the amount of change Daniel received. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ Daniel received $3.61 in change.